Mitchie and the Vampire
by JBPones
Summary: Maitlyn - Mitchie and Caitlyn go trick or treating on Halloween. -super short-


AN: Happy Halloween! I'm a little early, but you can deal with it XD

Mitchie's POV

--

**Mitchie and the Vampire**

"Girls! You better hurry up. It's already dark outside!" Caitlyn's mom yelled down the hall. I checked my rocker chick outfit one more time, making sure my hair was a perfect mess before turning towards the door.

"We're almost done Mrs. Gellar!" I called out the door a heard the small sigh that Caitlyn's mom made before walking farther away. I smiled to myself and turned back towards Caitlyn who was still working on her make-up for her vampire costume.

"You need any help?" I asked while cleaning up some of the mess on the bathroom counter that we'd made from our hour of getting ready.

"Nope, I think I'm finally done." She replied while putting away her lipstick and doing a spin for me. She put on an evil grin and wiggled her eyes brows.

"Very scary." I commented while trying not to fall over laughing as she showed off her fake plastic fangs.

"Better be." She laughed while cleaning up a little more of our mess. "Because you know that they give all the candy to little kids. We've gotta be extra scary so we can steal their bags."

"You're horible." I giggled as she walked out of the bathroom door. I followed her down the hall.

"That's just life." She smirked after turning around.

"Well it's cruel." I laughed as we made our way to the front door.

"Bye girls." Her dad waved to us from his seat on the couch, one of those classic black and white horror movies on the television in front of him.

"Bye!" We called back while grabbing our empty pillow cases and opening the front door.

"Be safe. And don't talk to strangers. And call us if you have any trouble. And try not to stay out too late. And..." Caitlyn's mom rambled on as Caitlyn cut her off.

"_Mom_! We'll be fine." She promised while backing out the door. I followed her and we walked to the sidewalk. Her mom yelled out one more goodbye before she shut the door behind us.

"Where to first?" I asked, not knowing my way around her neighborhood.

"I say we go to the left. That old lady with the cats lives down there and we'd better hit her before the little kids make her too mad or she'll start throwing her cane at us...again." Caitlyn told me as we started walking down the street. Our only light was the full moon and the yellow-ish glow from the street lights.

"Aw look. It's Peter Pan." I whispered to her before we passed a little boy in tights and his mom.

"That's the little boy that runs around listening to Opera." She told me once they were far behind us. "I bet he'll come out in a few years, maybe less."

"You think he's gay?" I asked her slowly as we walked up someone's driveway and towards their door.

"If her turns out to be straight then I'll marry a pumpkin and have little baby pumpkins that I'll name Orange and Lumpy." She laughed while pushing the doorbell.

"Orange and Lumpy? Well lets hope he's gay so we don't have to live through _that_." I laughed before the door opened and a middle aged woman greeted us with a giant bowl of candy. There was at least twenty different types in there and it was one of those bowls that could hold three bags of popcorn in it. She handed each of us two peices each.

"Are you kidding me?" Caitlyn asked the woman. I dropped my jaw in surprise and so did the lady. "Two little peices? What, do you have a couple pigs in your backyard that your saving it all for? Come on, fill this up!"

The woman hesitated for a minute before scooping up a big handfull and dropping it into Caitlyn's pillow case. She did the same for me and without another word she backed into her house and slammed the door in our faces.

I couldn't hold in my laughter as we walked back to the sidewalk, passing a few ghosts and witches on our way.

"You're impossible." I laughed as we walked towards the next house.

"Yeah but you love me anyways." She smiled proudly.

"I don't know, you're kind of evil." I joked while swinging my pillow case back and forth.

"It's a good thing you're attracted to the dark side then." She smirked. I stopped walking and stared at her.

She stopped moving and looked at me, "What?"

"What do you mean I'm attracted to the dark side?" I asked her, only a hint of a smile on my face.

"I dunno, it's just that you're always falling for the bad guys." She explained before a big grin appeared on her face. "And I hear you have a thing for vampires."

I was shocked for a minute. Was she trying to flirt with me? _Was _she flirting with me? Why am I not freaking out over this? Do I actually like it?

Then I realized that, yeah, I do like it. I like knowing that she's flirting with me. For some reason, I like it _a lot_.

"I'm just hoping that vampires like to suck musicians' blood." I smiled while taking a step closer to her and tilting my head slightly to one side as I waited for her response.

She smiled, seeing that I was flirting back and replied, "Oh, they like to suck more then just that."

"Maybe tonight we'll get to see what happens when they're alone in a bedroom." I smiled and raised my eyebrows. Now I'm entering dangerous territory. And I _love_ it.

"If your lucky..." She smirked while getting so close that I could feel her breath on my lips and smell the hairspray in her hair. "...you might see what happens when _I _get _you _alone in a bedroom."

She backed away and started to walk down the sidewalk again. I swallowed hard and ran after her. I tried not to pee myself as I thought of how much I love this holiday.

--

AN: Happy Halloween! :P


End file.
